


Volleyball & sunbathing

by Askafroa



Series: My Cap-Iron Man Bingo Collection 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Butts, Colors, Digital Art, Dorks in Love, Exhibitionism, Gen, Greece, Holidays, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW Art, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, Public Nudity, Staring, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Volleyball, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa
Summary: NSFW and digital art. Second fill for the Cap-Im Bingo, KINK : exhibitionism.The Avengers take some well-deserved vacations at one of Tony's villas in Greece. The weather is perfect for Tony to do some full-body sunbathing. His friends are used to it but still...It's hard for Steve to focus and play volleyball when his teammate is around.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: My Cap-Iron Man Bingo Collection 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657762
Comments: 27
Kudos: 193
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Volleyball & sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> This fanart belongs to me, don't use and repost it elsewhere without my authorization. You can find me on Twitter : @KappaMairi  
> Tony is naked in this drawing, so if you feel uncomfortable with nudity, please close the tab UwU

Hello Folks ♥️🙋 !

I've finally taken the time to finish this drawing @_@; I'm happy it's done because it's too time-consuming for me and I still have other fanarts to draw for the bingo! Stay tuned for more :3 💕I hope you'll enjoy dork and adorable Steve ogling at Tony, especially his butt. Poor man, he should have paid more attention 🌟U_U You should always choose the best context to look at somebody you're attracted to. 

Second fill for the Stony Bingo

KINK : Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, for the future posts, would you be interested to see the different steps and WIPS ?


End file.
